Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth
by iluvhoratio
Summary: H/Y Yelina is home alone but gets a surprise visitor. Set during Season two 'Dead Zone'. Worst summary ever i know! My first fanfic, hope you enjoy


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CSI:Miami or any of the characters.

Yelina made her way to the front desk of the crime lab. Just before asking the officer at the desk for her messages, the form of the Lieutenant caught her eye. He wasn't alone, he was talking to the widow of Mr Betancourt. Yelina couldn't help but be consumed by jealousy, her and Horatio had been particularly close these last few months and the sight of him with another woman, a woman who didn't exactly hide her attraction to the Lieutenant, almost made her blood boil. What was worse, this woman seemed to have a desire to have Horatio as her own. Really could you blame her? Yelina thought to herself.

''You ever get out to Palm Springs Lieutenant Caine?'' Mrs Betancourt asked. Horatio knew that a question of this nature was on its way from this woman, as she hadn't exactly been discreet about her attraction to him. Horatio was aware of Yelina's presence and knew exactly what his answer to Mrs Betancourt would be. ''Only on business.''

Yelina pretended to be engrossed in her messages, but was really listening to every word being exchanged between Horatio and Betancourt's widow. She couldn't believe it when she heard the woman basically hitting on Horatio. _Who does this woman think she is? _Yelina asked herself. Not only was Yelina angry at this woman asking Horatio for something more, she was angry because the woman was putting to Horatio a question that she only wished she had the courage to do herself.

Finally Mrs Betancourt left and Yelina was able to go and talk to the man who was always there for her and who had been her rescue before and after Ray's death. Horatio watched her walk towards him, the beautiful Colombian, the woman who, when with her, he didn't have to be Lieutenant Horatio Caine but just Horatio. She stood before him and they engaged in a brief conversation about the case. Horatio took one look at Yelina, and knew there was something not right about her, he had known her too long to not be able to recognize when something was wrong, he quickly grew concerned.

''Are you OK?'' Horatio asked softly, looking into her eyes

''Oh yeah, I'm good, yeah'' Yelina replied, unable to look at him

''Yelina?'' Horatio asked a little more forcefully, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth.

''I'm not sleeping really well since the bomb'' Yelina sighed as she looked into his beautiful azure eyes, the same eyes that melted her heart every time, the eyes that now radiated concern.

''Hm old memories'' Horatio replied, knowing what she meant.

Yelina gave a toothy grin and looked once again into his eyes

''What?'' Horatio asked with a smile

''I'm just glad you're a bomb expert'' Yelina replied with another smile

They both stood for a short while, just looking at each other, they had done this so many times now that the awkwardness that used to go along with these moments had almost disappeared. They were interrupted by the ringing of Horatio's phone. Yelina studied Horatio's face as he talked on the phone. His lightly gelled red hair, his amazing blue eyes, his cute nose and the groove above his upper lip, all the things that made her instantly attracted to him. She was brought back by the sound of Horatio's voice saying that he was needed at another crime scene. ''I'll talk to you later, OK'' Horatio said and Yelina nodded, as he turned to leave, he looked at her again as if to check one last time that she was alright. She smiled, satisfied that she was indeed OK he turned and walked into the elevator and gave her a quick smile before the elevator doors closed.

Yelina drove into the driveway of her house, she looked at her watch which read 7:00. _He'll be finished his shift soon_. She thought to herself. ''He'' of course was Horatio, she had been thinking about him ever since the conversation in the lobby, and secretly was hoping he was doing the same. She got out of the car and made her way to the front door, unlocked it and went in. The house was silent, she had allowed Ray junior to stay at his friends house even though she was having trouble sleeping and would have preferred not to have been alone in the house. She kicked off her shoes and took off her suit jacket and headed to the kitchen, where she made a coffee and went to the living room to sit down. She sat down on the couch and curled her legs beneath her. She once again began to think of Horatio. She thought about his caring nature, about how she could tell him anything and know he would never judge, she thought of how she could always depend on him no matter what, about how he had been there for her and Ray junior since Raymond's death and even before that when he was undercover and never at home. She thought about his strong form and how at times she just wanted him to take her in his arms and never let her go. She thought about the one thing that was beyond her control, how she had fallen in love with him.

Horatio had just finished his shift and headed down the steps of the PD. He walked smoothly towards the hummer and jumped in. Before driving off he sat for a few minutes. His mind wandered to a familiar place. Yelina. _She'll probably be drinking her coffee now. _He thought to himself. Then it dawned on him that she was on her own, Ray Junior was staying at a friend's house._ Maybe I should go and see if she's OK. _After the conversation they had earlier that day, he couldn't help but worry. _No she might think that I'm intruding if I just invite myself over. _He considered. _What is wrong with you? This is Yelina, not a stranger, she won't be annoyed if you drop by. _Horatio often had thoughts in his head like this when it came to going to see Yelina, she was the only person that made him feel nervous and made his head go cloudy, so much that he could barely think straight. It was her beauty, her nature, her accent, everything that would leave his head thoughtless and his mouth speechless. He took a deep breath and started the hummer and began to head for the road to Yelina's house.

The doorbell startled Yelina and brought her out of her daydream. She wondered to herself who it could be as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest as she stood staring at the one man who had been occupying her thoughts all day and lets face it, ever since she met him.

''Hi'' Horatio said softly.

''Hi'' Yelina replied, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she was.

''I..um..I thought I would come see how you were doing'' Horatio said, marveled by her beauty.

''Why don't you come in'' Yelina replied, delighted at the possibility that he too had been thinking of her.

Horatio showed his gratitude with a smile, and followed her into the house. Yelina told him to take a seat in the living room and she would fix them both a coffee. Horatio removed his jacket and set it on the arm of the couch as he looked around the living room at the several baby pictures of Ray Junior. Yelina returned to the living room with two coffees and set them on the table, Horatio thanked her.

''I should be the one thanking you'' Yelina said quietly ''You didn't have to c...''

''I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to'' Horatio interrupted

Yelina looked at Horatio, who held her gaze. He smiled lightly at her but then looked down at his hands, which were resting on his knees. Suddenly he felt her hand on his. His eyes shot up to look at her and he swallowed hard as his head began to spin.

''Yelina, I..''

''Horatio, please, I can't do this anymore..'' Yelina said her voice shaking slightly ''I cant go on pretending that the feelings I have for you are platonic, I just can't''

''Yelina...you took the words right out of my mouth'' Horatio said smiling.

Horatio suddenly gained the courage didn't know he possessed and before Yelina could speak he kissed her softly and pulled back to look in her eyes. She stroked his face and put her arm around his neck, pulling him gently in for another kiss, this time it was much more passionate and she let her tongue brush his bottom lip, so that she could gain entry to his mouth, to taste everything she had ever dreamed. He gave her what she wanted and opened his mouth. Finally their tongues touched and the kiss got deeper as Horatio pulled her closer to him with one hand, so that he could feel her body against his and used the other to run his fingers through her curly hair. They eventually pulled away and Yelina rested her forehead against Horatio's, they both smiled longingly at each other as Yelina ran her finger along his jawline.

''Are you OK? Horatio asked, needing reassurance that this was what she still wanted.

''Of course I am'' she replied softly but confidently ''But please...please stay with me Horatio.''

''There's no other place I would rather be'' he replied, stroking her face with his thumb.

With that she got to her feet, still holding Horatio's hand, taking him with her. She led him down the hall to her room and he closed the door behind him. He pulled her close and they began to kiss each other hard and passionately, she bit his bottom lip and ran her hands down his back. She pulled away and slowly began to undo his shirt buttons, to expose his muscled chest, she stopped to kiss him again but soon returned to her work of undoing the buttons. Finally she pulled his shirt from his body and let it drop to the floor, she stroked his chest as they kissed once again. Horatio grabbed the end of Yelina's vest and pulled it over her head, exposing her, he stood in awe for a second unable to believe that this was all finally happening, that this beautiful woman was finally his. Yelina took both of his hands and pulled him down onto the bed with her so that he was on top of her and kissed him hard. Horatio moved Yelina's hair away from her neck and kissed it softly, Yelina closed her eyes and ran her fingers

through his hair and down his muscular back. Horatio then began to make his way down her body, kissing it as he went, he could hear her sighing and moaning, knowing that he was pleasing her excited him even more and Yelina could feel the physical effect it was having on him.

Yelina realized that Horatio still had his trousers on, she undid his belt as she kissed him and began working on the zipper. Horatio rubbed her thighs and began to slowly pull her underwear down, when he had removed them and she had removed his trousers and boxers, he settled between her legs and began to kiss her chest. Yelina moved her hips against his, wanting and needing more. Horatio stopped and looked at her, she smiled at him and kissed his neck. Horatio finally slid smoothly into her and closed his eyes as he adjusted himself to the tightness. He put his mouth to her neck and gently began moving back and forth. Yelina began to breath slowly as he filled her and she ran her nails down his back. He quickly looked up ''Are you OK?'' he asked, afraid he might be hurting her. ''Yes, oh Horatio... don't stop..'' Yelina replied breathlessly. With that, Horatio began to pick up the pace and teethed Yelina's collarbone, while she gripped onto his back. ''Horatio'' she whispered in his ear. Horatio went hard and deep bringing Yelina to her climax, which brought Horatio to his. He lay exhausted against Yelina, who kissed his cheek.

Yelina lay with her head on Horatio's chest and gently stroked it.

''Yelina'' Horatio said as he stroked her hair.

''Yeah'' she replied looking up at him''

''I love you'' he said, kissing her forehead

''I love you too'' Yelina answered and she kissed his chest


End file.
